SegaSonic the Hedgehog
– platformowa gra arkadowa stworzona przy współpracy Sonic Teamu oraz Sega AM3. Pojawiła się za pośrednictwem Segi w czerwcu 1993 roku w Japonii, a kilka miesięcy później także w wybranych lokalach anglojęzycznych na świecie. Była to pierwsza pełnowymiarowa gra arkadowa z serii. Zadebiutowali w niej wiewiórka Ray oraz pancernik Mighty. Jest to także pierwsza gra z serii, w której postaciom użyczyli głosu aktorzy (w tej grze tylko japońscy). Fabuła Sonic, Ray i Mighty zostają złapani przez Doktora Eggmana i uwięzieni na Eggman Island, najeżonej pułapkami. Trójka postanawia połączyć siły, aby uciec z wyspy. Ich celem staje się centrum dowodzenia w Eggman's Tower. Tam, Eggman uruchamia proces autodestrukcji, w wyniku czego wyspa zostaje zniszczona. Zarówno bohaterom, jak i Eggmanowi udaje się uciec. Zły naukowiec po chwili jednak spada do oceanu, gdyż skończyło mu się paliwo w Egg Mobilu. Rozgrywka thumb|left|180px|Przykład rozgrywki''SegaSonic the Hedgehog jest grą platformową. Rozgrywana jest z widoku trzeciej osoby w rzucie izometrycznym, co daje efekt trójwymiaru. Gracz wciela się w rolę jeża Sonica, wiewiórki Raya oraz pancernika Mighty'ego. Sterowanie odbywa się za pomocą trackballi oraz przycisku w kolorach danej postaci. Wszystkie postacie posiadają te same zdolności. Trackball używany jest do poruszania się, a przycisk do wykonywania Spin Jumpu. Zadaniem gracza jest dotarcie na koniec planszy, omijając przy tym różnorakie przeszkody i pułapki, aktywowane przez Doktora Eggmana. Każda z postaci posiada licznik zdrowia. Gracz musi unikać nadchodzących zagrożeń. W przeciwnym razie utraci jego część. Zdrowie można odnowić poprzez zbieranie pierścieni. W związku z dominacją pułapek, pojawia się tutaj mało przeciwników oraz tylko jeden boss. W ostatnim poziomie gracz otrzymuje limit 20 sekund na przejście poziomu. Postacie Poziomy SegaSonic the Hedgehog składa się z 7 poziomów, rozgrywających się na Wyspie Eggmana. * Volcanic Vault – poziom o tematyce ognia. * Icy Isle – poziom o tematyce zimowej. * Desert Dodge – poziom o tematyce pustyni. * Trap Tower – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej. * Landslide Limbo – poziom o tematyce kanionu. * Wild Water Way – poziom o tematyce wodnej. * Eggman's Tower – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej. Przeciwnicy 100px|Dżdżownica (Desert Dodge) Dżdżownica|Desert Dodge|Dżdżownica skacze pomiędzy dwoma punktami.}} 100px|Mrówka (Desert Dodge) Mrówka|Desert Dodge|Mrówka wciąga gracza pod piasek.}} 100px|Stonoga (Desert Dodge) Stonoga|Desert Dodge|Stonoga goni gracza przez piaskowe ścieżki.}} 100px|Małż (Wild Water Way) Małż|Wild Water Way|Małż czeka na gracza, aby zamknąć go znienacka w swojej muszli.}} 100px|Wąż (Wild Water Way) Wąż|Wild Water Way|Wąż atakuje gracza swoim ciałem.}} }} Bossowie Gra posiada wyłącznie jednego bossa w poziomie Landslide Limbo. * Boss poziomu Landslide Limbo Aktorzy głosowi Ciekawostki * Użycie trackballa spowodowało wiele problemów w portowaniu oraz emulacji gry. Jak stwierdził Yuji Naka, był to również jeden z powodów, przez które gra nie pojawiła się w Sonic Gems Collection. * Jest to pierwsza gra, w której Eggman nie pojawia się jako finałowy boss. Gracz również nie spotyka się z nim w żadnej bezpośredniej konfrontacji. * W grze Sonic Generations pojawia się nawiązanie do tej gry, poprzez wspomnienie Raya. Pojawia się on na plakacie jako zaginiony. *** Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1993 roku Kategoria:Gry arkadowe